My Friend is My Enemy
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Character Study. OOC, OC! Male Indonesia. Japan bertanya kenapa Indonesia bersikap dingin pada Australia. "Indonesia adalah musuhku yang menghalangi ambisiku". "Aku nggak akan kalah begitu saja darinya". Summary gak mutu, review please! Not yaoi!


Fanfic ini ditulis semata-mata karena terinspirasi sama perkataan guru bahasa Inggrisku tentang hubungan Indonesia – Australia. Rasanya keren aja, jadi kenapa nggak? Sori ya kalau fanfic ini terkesan anti Indo-Aussie, tenang fanfic ini cuma seperti study character gitu kok. Meski emang sih, hubungan Indo-Aussie di sini gak begitu baik. Jadi mending gak usah baca kalau emang gak mau

Tentu saja Indonesianya pake OC milikku, hehehe. Cowok, namanya Doni Nusa Budiono.

Silahkan dinikmati.

Warning: OOC, OC, Miss Typo

* * *

><p><strong>My Friend is My Enemy<strong>

Pertemuan antara Negara-negara di dunia sudah selesai, para personofikasi Negara segera keluar dari ruangan rapat. Rapat yang kali ini diadakan di France seperti biasa, tidak berjalan begitu lancar. Tapi karena itu adalah hal yang biasa, sepertinya tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan hal tersebut.

Termasuk untuk dua personofikasi Negara yang kini tengah mengobrol sambil menuju hotel tempat mereka tinggal sementara.

"Pokoknya, DVD anime yang kau pinjamkan padaku itu benar-benar keren, uwaah….aku sampai penasaran lho," jelas Indonesia yang cerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

Japan yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Dari Negara-negara lain yang cukup menggandrungi anime-anime serta manga miliknya, Indonesia bisa dibilang merupakan fansnya yang kedua setelah America.

"Saya senang bila Indonesia-kun bisa menikmatinya," kata Japan dengan bahasa formal yang sedikit membuat Indonesia bergidik.

"Seperti biasa, benar-benar formal sekali ya cara bicaramu Japan-san," kata Indonesia sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, cara bicara saya memang begini," kata Japan.

"Ah, Indonesia!"

Kedua Negara Asia berambut hitam itu menoleh dan melihat bahwa seorang Negara berambut coklat dengan plester yang menempel pada hidungnya menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Australia-san," sapa Japans sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Australia dengan sedikit kikuk membalas salamnya dengan membungkuk juga. Sementaa Indonesia hanya melihatnya dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan, terbelah antara tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Indonesia tanpa menyapa Australia.

Japan sedikit terkejut melihatnya, Indonesia yang biasanya sangat ramah pada Negara lain kini bersikap agak dingin?

"Ah, aku diminta memberikan dokumen ini padamu," kata Australia dengan wajah ceria, tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap "agak dingin" dari Indonesia.

Ia segera menyodorkan sebuah clearfile berisi banyak dokumen, Indonesia segera mengambilnya dan tidak mengecek isinya.

"Tolong berikan itu pada bosmu," kata Australia sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Iya, nanti akan aku berikan," kata Indonesia.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka, Australia yang tampak sedikit terganggu dengan keheningan itu hanya bisa menggaruk hidungnya sementara Indonesia yang biasanya cerah dan ceria hanya memandang Negara itu dengan mata yang tajam. Japan yang berada di antara mereka sedang kebingungan, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memecah suasana kaku ini.

"Aku boleh main ke rumahmu akhir minggu ini kan?" tanya Australia akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Indonesia terdiam. Ia memandang Australia dengan dingin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Terserah kamu saja," jawab Indonesia dengan nada sedikit berat.

Australia, yang tampaknya tidak memperdulikan jawaban Indonesia yang terkesan setengah-setengah, hanya tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. "Ok, kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahmu Minggu nanti, sampai jumpa, Indonesia, Japan," kata Australia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan Japan dan tidak oleh Indonesia.

Setelah Australia menghilang dari koridor, Japan menoleh pada Indonesia yang masih memasang muka serius. Jarang sekali Indonesia memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Indonesia-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Japan merasa sedikit khawatir.

Indonesia menoleh padanya dan tersenyum cerah, membuat Japan kaget dengan perubahan moodnya yang begitu cepat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," jawabanya sambil setengah tertawa.

Japan menoleh lagi ke tempat dimana Australia tadi muncul. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan Australia-san?" tanya Japan.

Indonesia terdiam dan kembali memasang wajah serius. "Itu….rasanya susah dijelaskan," jawabnya lalu memberikan senyuman tipis.

IoI

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Australia menoleh untuk menatap Negara yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Negara berambut pirang terang dengan rambut keriting yang menyerupai tanduk domba berada di samping kepalanya. Australia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Apanya yang kau tidak mengerti, New Zealand?" tanya Australia.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencoba untuk mendekati Negara itu?" tanya New Zealand padanya.

Australia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke daerah lain. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Karena aku punya ambisi…."

IoI

"Apakah hubunganmu dengan Australia seburuk itu?" tanya Japan pada Indonesia, mereka tengah melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka menuju hotel.

Negara berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan poni pendek samping hanya menghela napas. "Sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu juga," kata Indonesia.

Japan berpikir sejenak. Ia adalah Negara yang senang memperhatikan atmosfir dan juga keadaan sekitarnya.

"Setahu saya, hubunganmu dengan Negara lain yang terbilang spesial hanya denga Netherland-san, Malaysia-kun dan juga…"

"Japan, kan?" tanya Indonesia sambil tersenyum. Japan membalas senyumannya.

"Hubungan Indonesia-kun dengan Netherland-san seperti guru dan murid, tampaknya kalian cukup dekat dengan satu sama lain tapi pada saat yang sama kalian juga tidak begitu akrab," kata Japan.

"Yah, orangnya juga begitu kan?" gumam Indonesia.

"Dengan Malaysia-kun seperti anjing dan kucing, rasanya seperti melihat pertengkaran England-san dan France-san versi ASEAN," kata Japan lagi sambil tersenyum. Indonesia sedikit malu mendengarnya dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya saja.

"Habisnya, Malaysia senangnya cari gara-gara terus sih," kilah Indonesia. Japan hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa dengan Australia-san…?" tanya Japan tidak begitu mengerti.

Indonesia terdiam kembali. Japan melihat ekspresinya antara campuran kesal, sedih dan juga serius.

"Sederhanya sih…aku tidak begitu menyukainya," jawab Indonesia. Japan tertegun mendengarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Japan. Ia kenal betul Negara yang ada di sampingnya, selain karena pernah menjajahnya selama beberapa saat, hubungannya dengan Indonesia seperti kawan lama. Japan saja cukup terkejut bagaimana Indonesia bisa memaafkan atas semua perbuatannya di masa lalu dan segera memulai hubungan baru sebagai teman baik. Negara yang baik, ramah dan juga pecinta damai seperti Indoensia ternyata tidak begitu menyukai Australia?

"Aku…aku biasanya naïf dan tidak bisa berpandangan buruk pada orang lain tapi….," Indonesia memejamkan matanya. Ya itu benar, senaif-naifnya dia, Australia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya terbuka. Bahwa meski sikap Australia begitu ceria dan baik, tapi ia seperti America, ia adalah seorang Negara yang mempunyai ambisi yang tidak bisa ia sukai.

IoI

"Ambisiku adalah untuk menguasai sebagian wilayah Asia Tenggara dan pasifik," kata Australia sambil tersenyum. New Zealand diam mendengarnya.

"Kebanyakan Negara di sekitar Asia Tenggara dan Pasifik itu miskin kan? Aku ingin membantu mereka dan memajukan Negara mereka," tambah Australia.

"Padahal kebanyakan mereka memiliki sumber daya alam yang melimpah ruah, sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan, iya kan?" kata Australia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada New Zealand.

New Zealand hanya memasang wajah sedikit ngantuk yang memang sudah cirri khasnya.

"Dan Negara yang menjadi penghalang dari ambisiku itu adalah…"

IoI

"Indonesia-kun?"

Japan tertegun mendengarnya, Indonesia hanya memberikan senyum kecil. "Sulit dipercaya kan? Aku saja awalnya juga tidak percaya kok," jelas Indonesia.

"Pada awalnya hubunganku dengan Australia memang pasang-surut, ada kalanya hubungan kami membaik tapi ada kalanya juga hubungan kami memburuk," tambah Indonesia.

Japan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Tapi….sejak insiden berpisahnya Timor Leste dari negaraku, kurasa aku tidak bisa lengah terhadap Australia lagi," tambah Indonesia. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap tanah. Sampai sekarang pun, ketika ia menyinggung masalah Timor Leste, dadanya masih terasa sakit. Rasa sakit seperti sebagian jiwanya dicabik secara paksa.

"Timor Leste…, ah…adikmu itu ya?" tanya Japan akhirnya ingat siapa Timor Leste itu.

"Iya, dia sudah merdeka dariku," jawab Indonesia getir, tapi mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Japan.

"Aku tahu, Timor Leste selalu ingin merdeka dari dulu dan semua itu juga salahku tapi….," Indonesia berhenti bicara sejenak.

"Aku merasa sakit hati ketika mengetahui bahwa Australia yang selalu menarik benang di belakang layar selama ini," jelas Indonesia.

Japan terdiam melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat amarah yang terpancar dari mata Indonesia, tapi juga terdapat rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa melindungi Timor Leste darinya…aku…," Indonesia berhenti bicara dan menaruh telapak tangannya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Ia merasa sakit….setiap kali ia mengetahui bagaimana cara Australia 'mengasuh' Timor Leste yang meski sudah merdeka tapi tidak lebih seperti negera boneka untuk Negara maju tersebut. Ia tahu Australia juga pernah mencoba memutuskan hubungan Indonesia dengan Timor Leste.

Melihat bagaimana adiknya (atau mantan adiknya) di eksploitasi dan mengalami krisis ekonomi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa membuat Indonesia merasa tidak berdaya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Timor Leste saat ini, Indonesia-kun?" tanya Japan setelah beberapa saat.

Indonesia menarik napas panjang dan kembali melihat ke depan. Ia kemudian menolah pada Japan dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, hubungan kami sudah membaik," jawab Indonesia.

"Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah adikku, entah ia membenciku atau tidak tapi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya bila ia membutuhkanku," tambah Indonesia.

Japan tertegun mendengarnya. Perlahan sebuah senyum muncul dari bibir Negara tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Melihat bagaimana Indonesia bisa memaafkan Negara lain yang sudah berlaku seperti itu padanya, membuatnya kagum. Ia sendiri pernah melihat bagaimana Indonesia merasa terguncang ketika Timor Leste berusaha menghapus hubungan di antara mereka.

Rasanya pasti sakit.

Tapi, ketika Negara kecil itu dikatakan mengalami kesulitan ekonomi dan membutuhkan bantuan untuk suplai barang, Indonesia tanpa pikir panjang segera mebantunya. Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana Timor Leste sudah menyakiti hatinya.

Indonesia memang….hebat dalam berbagai arti.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi," kata Indonesia dengan wajah serius.

Japan menoleh padanya. "Memangnya apa yang Australia-san incar kali ini?"

"Adikku, Papua," jawab Indonesia.

IoI

"Indonesia memiliki kelemahan," kata Australia sambil tersenyum sementara New Zealand mendengarkan di sebelahnya.

"Itu adalah 'adik'adik'nya. Cukup memecah belah mereka, aku yakin Indonesia akan hancur," kata Australia.

"Jadi, kali ini kau mengincar Papua?" tanya New Zealand.

"Ya begitulah, tapi tentu saja tidak secara terang-terangan. Papua adalah adik Indonesia yang paling tidak terurus dan begitu terbelakang, tapi ia mempunyai sumber daya alam yang melimpah. Cukup mudah menghasutnya, terlebih Papua sudah ingin merdeka cukup lama," jawab Australia.

"Lalu, Indonesia bagaimana? Apa ia tahu hal itu?" tanya New Zealand.

Australia mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja ia tahu, aku penasaran apa yang ia akan lakukan nantinya," kata Australia.

IoI

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Papua lepas dariku," kata Indonesia tegas.

Japan diam mendengarkan Negara yang berjalan di sampingnya tersebut.

"Aku tahu, Papua memang tidak memiliki hubungan denganku di masa lalu. Aku juga tahu, aku selama ini selalu menelantarkannya dan tidak pernah mampu menjangkaunya tapi…,"

Indonesia diam sejenak dan menatap ke langit. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia lepas dariku, setidaknya tidak saat ini karena ia masih lemah dan mudah dimanfaatkan Negara lain. Aku tidak mau ia menjadi Negara boneka untuk Negara apapun. Kalau Papua sampai merdeka, yang akan diuntungkan adalah Australia."

Japan tertegun mendengarnya. Ide yang bagus, seperti penjajahan dengan metode baru. Memerdekan Negara lemah untuk dieksploitasi sumber daya alamnya?

"Apakah menurutmu Australia memang sejahat itu?" tanya Japan. Indonesia tercekat dan segera menoleh ke arah lain.

"Mungkin….mungkin tidak, tapi aku sudah tahu bagaimana tipikal Negara maju, terutama setelah Timor Leste merdeka. Meski ia tidak mempunyai maksud buruk, tapi aku tahu ia akan mengeksploitasi Papua sesaat setelah ia lepas dariku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," kata Indonesia.

Sama seperti America yang hobinya ikut campur dalam urusan Negara lain karena ingin menjadi 'hero'. Negara tersebut pun bisa membungkam sebuah Negara yang melawan dirinya. Setiap Negara pasti memiliki sisi jahat, sama seperti manusia, tidak peduli sebaik apapun Negara itu pasti memilikinya.

Bahkan Indonesia pun memilikinya, sisi jahat yang membuat Timor Leste akhirnya lepas darinya.

Sesuatu yang selalu ia sesalkan sampai sekarang dan Indonesia selalu berharap sisi jahat itu hilang dari dalam dirinya.

IoI

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti."

Australia menoleh pada New Zealand lagi.

"Kenapa kau menganggap Indonesia musuhmu? Maksudku, Indonesia kan Negara yang tidak begitu kuat dan miskin, kenapa?" tanya New Zealand.

Australia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Indonesia itu kuat….apalagi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya."

IoI

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa Australia mengincarku sebagai musuhnya ya?" kata Indonesia sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia merasa penat, ia mengaku ia adalah orang yang agak kasar dan bermulut kotor kalau sedang marah tapi tetap saja, ia adalah pecinta damai. Ia tidak begitu suka terlibat masalah dengan Negara lain.

Japan memandang Indonesia. Negara yang tidak begitu kuat, sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi dan juga sangat naïf. Kekuatan militernya pun agak menyedihkan bila dibandingkan dengan Negara maju. Tapi…

Japan masih ingat betul, sosok Indonesia saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda penuh luka namun wajahnya terlihat teguh dan serius. Ketika mengenalnya pun, ternyata Indonesia sangat ramah meski sempat paranoid dengan penjajah. Saat Japan menjajahnya pun, Indonesia tidak berhenti berjuang. Bahkan meski dengan modal nekad dan senjata seadanya, ia terus berjuang.

Dan akhirnya ia menjadi Negara pertama yang merdeka setelah perang dunia ke-2 berakhir.

"Kurasa saya tahu alasannya," jawab Japan membuat Indonesia terkejut.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Maksudku…aku kan Negara yang tidak begitu kuat, kenapa juga Australia menganggapku musuhnya?" kata Indonesia kebingungan.

Japan hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Indonesia memang Indonesia ternyata…

IoI

"Saat pertama kali aku lihat dia, aku juga mengira ia hanya Negara lemah yang tidak mempu mengurus negaranya sendiri," kata Australia.

"Tapi….setelah mengenalnya…entah bencana seperti apapun yang ia hadapi, krisis ekonomi yang ia hadapi, hingga masalah dengan Negara lain….ia selalu berdiri dengan tegar," kata Australia sambil tersenyum. Ia pun merasa sedikit kagum dengan Negara itu.

New Zealand mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu, dibalik senyumannya dan dibalik punggungnya, terdapat banyak luka yang tidak diketahui Negara lain. Tapi, ia masih tetap saja…aku sendiri sampai heran, ia itu mati rasa atau apa tapi setiap hari selalu saja bertingkah seakan ia baik-baik saja dan selalu ceria," jelas Australia lagi sambil tertawa.

"Karena itu aku tahu, ia adalah Negara yang patut aku perhitungkan. Ia pasti memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi, kekuatan yang aku tidak tahu," tambah Australia.

"Karena itu, dia adalah musuhku, musuh rahasia yang harus aku kalahkan."

IoI

"Tapi yang jelas sih…."

Japan menoleh Indonesia yang kini tampaknya moodnya sudah lebih baik.

"Aku tidak akan mengangkat senjata kecuali bila terpaksa. Yah, aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan hubunganku dengan Australia seenaknya saja, mau tidak mau aku harus meladeninya, tapi…"

Indonesia mengacungkan kepalannya ke angkasa sambil tersenyum. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengalahkanku ataupun merebut adik-adikku. Aku akan melindungi Papua, bahkan kalau bisa aku akan merebut Timor Leste kembali dari tangannya, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

Japan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar Indonesia, Negara yang akan melawan bila terdesak bahkan meski hanya bermodalkan bambu runcing di tangannya, ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Suatu hari aku yakin, pasti Indonesia-kun akan menjadi Negara yang kuat," kata Japan membuat Indonesia malu mendengarnya.

"Yah…semoga saja….mungkin 100 tahun lagi?" kata Indonesia sambil tertawa.

Japan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaa mendengarnya. Sementara Indonesia hanya tertawa saja.

Lihat saja Australia, ia tidak akan diam begitu saja. Ingin menjadi teman dan menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya meskipun dari belakang ia siap menyerangnya? Indonesia akan meladenimu dengan senang hati, tapi tenang saja…ia tidak akan kalah semudah itu.

End

* * *

><p>Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para penggemar Indo-Aussie ya. Sumpah aku nggak niat cari gara-gara dengan kalian, ini cuma terinspirasi dari perkataan guruku aja yang katanya Australia ingin menguasai Asean dan Pasifik (aku benar nggak sih?) dan Indonesia adalah musuh terbesarnya.<p>

Kudengar juga sih, Australia memang mengeksplotasi Timor Leste habis-habisan sampai menyebabkan Negara kecil itu krisis ekonomi. Tapi, kedua Negara itu selalu bekerja sama untuk menyembunyikan fakta yang ada.

Lalu saat kudengar Australia juga mengincar Papua, uah…aku marah banget dengernya. Saat kutanya guruku bagaimana Indonesia? Apakah akan melepaskan Papua seperti Timor Leste. Dia jawab.

"Tenang saja, Indonesia nggak akan melepaskan Papua begitu saja," katanya. Hehehe, kok aku jadi merasa tersipu ya?

Jangan sampai Papua lepas dari Indonesia! Amin!

Oh ya, soal sisi gelap Indonesia yang membuat Timor Leste lepas darinya…udah pada tau? Intinya sih, kalau bukan karena campur tangan Australia yang meski cuma sedikit tapi dampaknya besar, Timor Leste nggak akan lepas dari Indonesia. Tapi, yang salah sebenarnya adalah Indonesia.

Karena insiden Timor Leste itu, hubungan Indo-Aussie jadi agak terombang-ambing. Pokoknya gitu deh.

Entah percaya atau tidak, tapi yang aku tulis di sini kudapat dari sumber yang cukup terpercaya (baca: guru bahasa Inggris ku yang serba tahu). Tentu saja, seperti yang kutulis hubungan Indo-Aussie tidak separah itu juga tapi yang jelas Indonesia nggak akan tinggal diam kalau Australia cari gara-gara lagi sama dia.

Maaf karena sudah membuat Aussie terlihat jahat di sini. Maaf kan saya…

Jangan flame saya ya, fans Indo-Aussie, ah…capek kalau harus perang soal pairing. Kalau Indonesia, aku netral kok, nggak memihak pairing mana pun.

Silahkan reviewnya? Aku pengen buat fanfic kayak gini lagi, yang menjelaskan hubungan Indonesia dengan Timor Leste atau bagaimana sikap Indonesia pas tahu Papua pengen merdeka dari dia…

Review? Review!


End file.
